


Runaway baby

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blackmail, Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse robin, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason got bad notes in school, Tim should teach him a lesson.Day 12: Coercion/Blackmailed
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Runaway baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Huye cariño](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796955) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The boy looks at the leaf in his trembling hands. A red number stands out between all the black letters. A five, among all his perfect tens. That day he was late for class and Professor Sionis wouldn't let him take the test. A test that was worth 80% of his grade, he couldn't put a two; but he could put a five. He folds the paper in half, hiding it under his pillow and going down to the dining room.

On the way back up to his room, he finds Timothy sitting on the chair in front of his desk. His legs are crossed, as he moves his feet. He waves the sheet in front of Jason, looking at him with his eyes closed. His lips are in a straight line, with a deep frown. He lifts his chin, banging the paper against the wooden surface while leaving his place in the chair.

Jason steps back, until Drake comes to his side, stamping his hand against the door to close it. The boy covers his chest with his arms, trying to make himself even smaller. Tim will not tolerate a bad note, Bruce left him in his care. If Jay failed, Tim would too. The older one grinds his teeth, turns around and takes off his jacket and tie. Moving to the bed to continue watching the student with that boring expression.

"I can explain". The boy begs.

"That explanation won't change your grade". Drake's scolds, rolling up his sleeves. Jason's legs shake, clenching his fists.

"Please." He begs again, tears welling up in his eyes. He blinks quickly, rinsing his cheeks.

"You only have one damn job!" Timothy is already starting to scream, a bad sign. "You can't even do that right."

"But." The boy insists again, squeezing the edge of his shorts between his hands. His teeth rattle, frightened.

"Don't make this harder and accept your punishment." The older boy speaks, using his usual monotonous voice. Todd brings his little hands to his belt, opening it followed by the first button on the belt. Tim looks at him with a scowl, rubbing his palms. Jason drops his garment to the floor, covering his private parts with his palms. He walks trembling, shaking with every step he takes. He climbs into bed, crawling. "Don't play with me."

Jason lowers his head, placing his hands on the padded surface of the bed. He grabs the edge of his underwear, sliding it down his legs, until they fall to the floor. He crawls back, looking for room on Drake's thighs. It's been a while since the last time, but he failed, and he deserves it.

Tim sighs, the small weight is loaded on his legs. Jason takes the sheets between his fingers, his body tightens in anticipation. Drake's hand rises, without warning whipping the young man's tender flesh. He stops to contemplate the mark his palm has left on the childish skin of a boy. Todd squeezes his eyes, biting his lips, sinking his face into the mattress.

"Your only job is to go to school". Drake says as his palm strikes Jason's ass. Bruising the student's pale skin. The cheeks turn red from the blows, making the flesh warm. "You know what Bruce will say?"

"No, please. Forgive me, I'll do better next time. Please." Todd begs, lifting his face from the cloth, trying to look at his older brother. Uselessly trying to get the older boy to feel sorry for him.

"He will say this was my fault". He scolds the older boy, slapping the younger one. Slapping Jason hard. Slapping the innocent boy. "He'll say my job was to educate you. Have I badly educated you, Jason?"

"No." The boy responds by sobbing, letting the thick drops stain his face. He sips his snot through his nose, so he doesn't get his brother's pants dirty.

"I've been very condescending to you". Drake says, harassing the boy's red ass. Tim's palm itches and feels warm from the force with which he has been beating Jason. "Talia saw power in you. This is how you repay her? We should get you back on the street."

"Please don't. I'll be good, the best of all. I promise, don't tell mother." Implores the student, joining his palms in a sign of supplication.

"Why can't you be like Richard?" asks the older boy. Jason turns his face to the sheets, sobbing more intensely, making a tantrum. He pulls at the fabrics and bites the inside of his cheeks.

"I'll never be Dick!" he screams angrily at the mattress. Drowning out his voice on the padded surface. Tim raises his hands, stopping the blows. The child turns over in anger on the bed. Tired of always being compared to the youngest of his brothers. They made him dress like him, dye his hair and even talk like Richard. To what extent people ask if they were twins.

"You should be like him. Dick doesn't have bad grades, doesn't run away from school, comes home early and is obedient." Lists the older boy, holding a fist of dyed dark hair. The red hair root begins to show, if you look more closely. Forcing him to throw back his neck, Jason's lips tremble. A little from anger, a little from the pain of being hit. His throat hurts, he held back the tears for a long time, and screaming like that didn't help either.

"Fuck you, Tim." says the younger boy, summoning up all the courage he has left. Crawling away from Drake's grip. The older one grabs him by the ankle, closing his hand on the thin end, throwing him to the ground. Jason, reacting more quickly by crawling under the bed. He is small, more so than he should be for his age, settling as close to the wall as possible, shrinking his legs and arms.

Tim sighs and settles his hair, steps away from the bed, almost reaching the door to kneel on the carpet. He puts his hands on it, moving his head sideways to look at Jason in the shadow of the furniture. The boy shakes underneath, lying in the fetal position and hugs his legs. He looks with his panicky eyes at the older boy.

"Come out, Jason, let's talk about this," Drake asks in his sweetest voice. "I know this was my mistake, I should have listened to your explanation. Come out, I'll let you tell me what happened, and we'll figure out a way to fix it.

"You are lying." Todd replies from his trench.

"I'm not, Jay. This was your fault, if you had told me about this before the ballots came in I wouldn't have reacted this way."

"It would have been worse".

"Of course not. I would have understood, signed your report card, and kept it from Bruce. Together, you and I. I would have helped you study for your extraordinary exam."

Jason doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry I compared you to Dick, I know you hate that. I was very upset, it won't happen again, come here." Says the older boy making a hand signal, crawling to the edge of the bed. "Come out of there, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not angry anymore, come here."

The younger one denies in the half-light. Tim sighs again.

"Come on Jay, I'll apologize properly if you do". The older boy renegotiates. Jason rolls onto himself, sliding off the furniture. Coming out completely, he covers his naked lower body. Tim takes the little hands so gently that it seems incredible. Helping Todd to stand up, he kisses the back of these.

"Sorry." Whispers the little boy underneath. Tim caresses his hip, rubbing his thumbs on the barely visible bones. Giving short kisses on the infant flesh until he reaches the little flaccid dick. Taking it between his fingers. Jason shudders and closes his eyes, he only gets a reward when he does something right. That should not be worth it, but it is not a reward. It is an apology.

Drake moves his hand, the kid's knees tighten as he bites into his lips. Tim touches him where he feels good, moving his fingers over the boy's dick. Finally, making him hard, the older boy opens his mouth. Jason lifts his shirt so as not to get in the way of the other boy's work.

Tim's hot, wet mouth swallows him, closing over his limb. The older boy sucks, causing a chill that runs down his spine and ends up at the back of his neck, making his skin bristly. The feeling of pleasure spreads through his body, making his legs feel weak. Drake's hands take him by the hip, touching with delicacy the skin mistreated by the blows. Rubbing his palm on his buttocks to caress him, almost with love.

He moves his head, wrapping his tongue around the tiny organ. Causing sobs of pleasure in the boy, the tears of joy stain his face now. Giving him exquisite tremors when he sucks the little cock. Tim wets one of his fingers discreetly, allowing the younger one to swing his body. Letting the kid fuck his mouth.

His finger snakes to the union of his cheeks, separating them with his free hand. Pushing himself inside the kid, Jason whimpers at the moment, tensing his body. Compressing Drake in his virginal entrails, without letting him move his hand. Tim sucks his dick more intensely, making the touch wetter. Making that perverse sound that tastes just right to Todd.

"Tim your finger, I don't like that." Jason whines, shaking his head to either side in a sign of denial. Drake doesn't back up; he moves inside the boy. Parsimoniously penetrating him. Caressing his soft walls in search of the area that has a different texture. "Take it out, it's uncomfortable. Please."

He withdraws his finger, taking the kid by the waist to make him turn. Pushing him face down on the bed, that was an apology not a reward. He wraps his hand around the tiny hard organ, sinking his face into the virginal flesh of his butt. Running his tongue through the pink aperture, Jason effusively denies over the sheets. In another situation he would suck and masturbate until he was satisfied. But this time it would be under Tim's conditions.

Drake pushes his tongue into the boy's hole, in and out. He sucks the hole without stopping his hand. He knows Todd hates him. Tim moans, as he is squeezed by the boy. Moving his organ in Jason's entrance, the sound his butt makes as it is penetrated. The wet splash of his mouth as he sucks on the edges and the embarrassing moan of the younger boy as he is stimulated in his butt.

"Not like that." He complains again, Drake penetrates him as deeply as his tongue will allow. Licking his infantile interior, his body contracts. Encouraging the older one to move his hand more quickly, Jason shakes his hips. Fucking Tim's fist and penetrating himself with Tim's appendix.

Two of the oldest boy's fingers make their way into the student's hole. Pressing their fingertips into his intestines. Jason bites his own hand. Spilling into his older brother's fist, filling it with thick, whitish liquid. He gasps with regret, dropping his thin, inert body onto his bed. Tim's touch leaves him, he lays his palms on either side of the kid's head to hug him.

"If you are obedient and a good boy Next time I'll let you fuck my ass".

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
